conversations with portraits
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Teddy and Lily go through lifes ups and downs talking to the portraits of James Sirius Remus Lily and Tonks watch from baby Lily through both there school years and beyond through laughter and heartbreak Love and Sarrow they turn to these five. R/R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Lupin sat swaying to the music in his head. He was bouncing three week old Lily in his arms. The tiny red head wouldn't quite down for anyone it seemed not even him. "Shh Lily quite sweetie." He crooned to the tiny babe in his arms. He walked a bit farther down the hall and came face to face with four portraits.

"Hello there son." Remus smiled down at his only child from his frame.

"Hello dad." Teddy smiled back at him he then glanced at the other portraits. "Hello Mum, Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Uncle Sirius. Harry had found pictures of the three Marauders and Lily and Dora a few years back and placed them in the hall way it seemed that as each of them died a picture of them was deposited into the Potter vault but they had been buried so far back that harry had now just found them.

"So who do you have there." James potter asked glanceing at the baby.

"Oh this, this is Lily." He held the baby a little farther up in the crook of his arm so they could see her

they all knew that Ginny was pregnant again but with all the excitement of a new baby none of th potters or extended Weasley family had made it down to end of the hall.

"Aw she's adorable." Lily and Dora cooed.

"Yeah if she would just stop crying she would be even more precious" Teddy groused.

"Oh some one's cranky." Sirius teased Teddy stuck his tongue out at him.

He watched his mother in her frame having fun changing her hair color and that gave him an idea. He started to change his hair a specter of different colors. Lily's green eyes widened and she started to giggle.

"You like that do you." Teddy asked the giggling baby. One point for the Metamophagus." He smiled walking away "Goodby he called to the pictures "By they called back watching what know one realized at the time was going to put the Potter-Lupin-Black blood lines together one and for all and be one of the most turbulent and romantic courtships of all.

A/N this just popped into my head I think its going to be a series of connected one shots of Teddy and Lily talking to the Marauders and Lily and Tonks but only if people want it to happen. Please review but don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy looked up at the paintings in front of him with trepidation. "What if I can't do it what if I'm not strong enough?" The eleven year old looked up at the portraits his closest confidants fear mingled with despair in his eyes.

"Teddy." Remus soothed "you'll be fine I was." He hated to see his son like this why oh why did he have to pass that gene onto his only child what did his innocent son do to deserve this.

"yeah but you had the marauders I have no one." Dora looked at her son a tiny painted tear trailed down her cheek.

"Teddy sweetheart your father started off with no one he made friends you'll be fine I promise." She just hoped she could keep that promise to her baby boy.

"You'll always have us." James spoke up.

"Unless your not a prankster." Sirius teased. Lily walked from her place to his and hit him upside the head. "Ow Lils I was just joking." He pouted causing a small smile to grace teddy's somber face. Ginny came down the hall holding four month old Lily

"Ready to go Teddy."

"Yes aunt Ginny." He turned back to the portraits "Thanks guys." He turned and took Lily from Ginny.

"Hi Lilaboo." He watched as the baby giggled He walked away from his deceased family they all whipered two simple words behind him.

"Good luck."

A/N thanks for the reviews yes I made Teddy a werewolf in this story sorry if people don't like it but I have a perfectly logical reason for its all part of the plot. So there is no confusion well doing the math I figured in the books that Teddy was born somewhere in mid to late April 1998 for the purpose of the story I made lily be born may of 2009 that way he would still be eleven when she was born but still have time to bond with her before going to Hogwarts review please no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

It was early November and six month old Lily had started to crawl all over the house and though Ginny tried to keep an eye on her baby daughter she had a hard time of it she seemed to have inherited her uncle's George and Fred's escape tendency's and Ginny had a two and three year old to look after also.

Lily crawled her way down the hallway that held the portraits seemly in her own world. "Isn't that Lily?" James asked his wife when he spotted the red haired baby.

"No Lily is right there." Sirius laughed pointing to Lily's portrait hanging next to James's

"Oh so Funny Sirius I meant Lily Luna."

Lily looked up at the pictures and stopped she was right in front of Remus's Portrait "Teddy." She cried out reaching for the portrait with her chubby little hands.

"Ha ha this child thinks Remus is Teddy didn't know you looked that young." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius." Remus groaned looking down at Lily.

"Hi Lily. I'm your uncle Remus you can call me uncle Remmy if you want."

She started to cry fat baby tears running down her chubby cheeks "Wan Teddy."

Ginny came running her fire red hair flying behind her. "Oh Lily there you are you scared me." She picked her baby up and smiling at the portraits walked away.

"Who wants to bet that Teddy and Lily get married." Sirius joked.

"Well for one. That's a stupid bet we know it will happen." Tonks huffed looking at her cousin "And for two we have no money you dunst."

"What is it pick on Sirius day." Sirius pouted well the rest of them laughed.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review there one shots but I'm trying to do them in order hopefully I can get it to work out.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy smiled as he took Lily from Ginny on the platform of 9 ¾ he was finally back from his first year at Hogwarts. "Did you miss me Lilboo."

"Teddy." She giggled clinging to him.

It's good to have you home Teddy." Ginny smiled at her god son. As she got him and her three children in the car and drove back towards Godric's Hollow.

"It's good to see you to aunt Gin thanks for the birthday presents." He was distracted by the little girl trying to pull his hair. "ouch Lily that hurt." He took her little baby hands in his. "And" he smiled down at the little girl in his arms. "Happy birthday to you."

"Baday" Lily giggled. Teddy got out of the car well Ginny helped Albus and James out.

"Aunt Ginny can I take Lily to the portraits." Ginny looked over to see him bouncing the giggling one year old on his hip.

"yes of course dear I'll call you for dinner. "

Teddy made his way down the hall amusing Lily by changing his facial features. He stopped in front of the portraits. "hello."

"Teddy." They all exclaimed happy to see the now twelve year old.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts." Teddy pulled a face.

"Fine he murmured.

"What house did you get in did you prank anyone did you did you." Sirius was practicly jumping up and down in his frame."

"I'm a Gryffindore and no I didn't prank any one." Sirius pulled a face

"No pranking." He pouted.

Teddy just rolled his eyes.

"Teddy." Lily didn't want to be ignored.

"Yes Lils." She gave her little baby pout.

"Whipped." James whispered.

"Shut up James." Lily whispered back. Teddy sat down on the ground and put Lily on his lap.

"Well as you all know Lily turned one in may." He pulled out a little pink package "Here you go Lils a birthday present for you.

She clapped her small hands. Teddy helped her rip the paper off. She held up a little stuff werewolf. "Teddy." She giggled. "my Teddy." She hugged the stuffed animal to her. Daring anyone to contradict her.

Dora and Remus smiled down at the young girl they knew at that moment even when she was only one that no matter what happened Lily Potter would always except there son.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry for the long wait please review and if you have any idea of scenes I can use I know what I want to sort of and I have some scenes in my head but I want to keep it in chronological order.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

It was the first of September once again and Teddy was pacing in front of the portraits. "Please don't make me go back." He pleaded with his family.

"Teddy you have to go back." Dora soothed.

"No I have no friends." He snapped and Remus looked more lined than ever.

"Son" he pleaded trying to reason with him.

Before he could answer a blond whirlwind came prancing down the hallway. "Teddy, Teddy, Teddy." She called out stopping next to him.

"What is it Vic." he glared at the ten year old.

"I'll be your friend." It sounded like honey was dripping off her words. Now Teddy was really temped even though it was Vic.

"fine Vic." He sighed "You can write me this year."

"Yuck I don't like to write." And she flounced off back down the hall.

"Who was that a girlfriend." Sirius teased.

"No Bill's annoying daughter. Only talks to me because she wants to seem nice to aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

"Ah I see." James said.

"Now back to our conversation you have to go to school Teddy." Remus said to his son.

"The train leaves in only hours." Lily said.

"how did you sneak off." James asked.

"Albus throw his cereal at James." This caused the marauders to laugh.

"Teddy,Teddy." They heard a little voice. They looked down and saw Lily tottling to Teddy. She was holding her stuff werewolf he had given her for her first birthday.

"What's up lils."

"here lobe u." she smiled holding out her wolf.

"Your wolf lily." He looked down at the little girl.

He picked her up and held her.

"You have one friend." Lily pointed out Gently.

"Yeah except she's barley a year and can't write." Teddy laughed weakly.

"but she shows she cares the only way she knows how." Dora said.

"your right, thanks guys and thank you lily." He bored that train feeling happier then he had in awhile he had family that carried about him and a little girl that thought he hung the moon.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

It was again May the first and everyone was so busy getting ready for the memorial, that no one noticed that once again Lily had slipped away. The now almost two year old, her birthday was only in a few weeks walked into the portrait hall on unsteady legs.

"Well Hello there Lily how are you this fine day." James asked his only granddaughter. Lily sat down on the floor and stared up at the pictures

"Story." She demanded.

"Well she knows what she wants." Sirius joked Remus thought about it and came up with the perfect story to tell the little girl in front of him.

"Dora I'll need your help for this one." He smiled over at his wife.

"Ok Remus."

"It was a stormy night in mid april when a special little boy was born into the world His mother and father had been waiting for the little boys arrival for weeks picking out names and getting his room ready."

"The mommy was so happy the day the little boy was born and even more excited when his hair turned blue," Dora smiled they continued to tell lily the story as she listened with rapt attention.

"Aw that was cute," Lily had tears in her eyes at the stories end.

"Teddy," Lily called out.

"Yes dear," Remus said that was the story of Teddy's birth.

A/N thanks for reviews please review there the only things that motivate me if you haven't noticed the plot goes Teddy/Lily at the portrait together, then Teddy at the portrait by himself with maybe a viewing of Lily then Lily at the portrait so next up is them together at the portrait it will be Christmas of Teddy's third year as he's almost done with his second year in this.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter

Snow was falling outside the window as the five portraits glanced outside at the drifting swirling whiteness.

"It's so pretty." Lily sighed leaning her head against James shoulder. He nodded his head in agreement with his wife. Just then they heard giggling coming from down the hall they glanced around to see a thirteen year old blue haired boy was carrying a giggling two year old red head. He sat her down in front of the pictures.

"Wow Lils your getting heavy."

"Granma, Granpa" He green eyes so much like Lily Evens Potters looked up at them. She twirled around in her little red party dress her red curls swirling around her face.

"Hello Lily dear." Lily smiled down at her only granddaughter. "Hello Teddy,"

"Aunt Lily" He nodded his head.

"Happy Christmas all," He nodded to all the portraits.

"Merry Christmas honey," tonks smiled at her son. They could all see how pale he looked.

"it's the full moon tomorrow isn't it." Remus asked concern Lacing his voice.

Teddy mutely nodded. Lily looked up from her twirling she raised her hands to Teddy and he gently picked her up. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Feel beter Teddy." She kissed him on the other cheek. "All Better." She queried.

"Yes Lily." He cuddled the young girl to his chest. "All Better." He left the hall a sleepy girl in his arms and a four portraits smiling sadly after them well except for Sirius who was smirking but do we really want to know what was going on in his head.

Thanks for the reviews next is Teddy at the portraits I'm thinking it will be the end of his third year because I'd like the 8th chapter of lily and the portraits to be a year after that when she's four yes they are going to start aging slightly rapidly but its boring writing when there so young when I have so much I want to write when their older please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter

"Isn't Teddy coming home today." Sirius asked.

"I don't know dunderhead ,do we have a calendar?" Remus asked.

"No" Sirius pouted.

"Boys." Dora and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Hello." They all looked up startled to see a blue haired fourteen year old Teddy Lupin in front of them.

"Teddy." They all exclaimed.

"how was school, play any good pranks." James asked eagerly.

"No."

"Make any Friends." Remus hoped against hope he had.

"I have friends a best friend no but friends."

"Oh you have a best friend." Sirius laughed

"What are you talking about." Teddy gave him an odd look."

"Well," James said catching on. "She's almost 3 years old she has red wavy hair and she has emerald green eyes."

"I can't be best friends with a three year old." She can't even write to me."

"Sure," Remus smirked.

"Darling just admit she's your best friend." Dora told her son.

"Teddy." They heard a voice yell down the hall they turned to look and there was Lily Luna Potter running down the hall full speed ahead hair streaming behind her. Teddy held out is arms and caught her up.

"Hello LIls." He held her high making her giggle and only to himself because he didn't want Sirius and James to gloat did he admit she was his best friend.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long hopefully it will be faster next time next up Lily will be four it will be a year from this one and Teddy will be coming home from his fourth year please review if you want more.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter

Four year old Lily Potter came running down the hall she came to an abrupt halt in front of the pictures. "Teddy's coming home, Teddy's coming home." She clapped her little hands.

The elder lily smiled down at her" you look pretty lily."

"it's a new dress do you like it." She twirled around in it. "Do you think Teddy will like it."

Sirius started to laugh hysterically. "Four years old and already trying to look good for the boys!"

"Only Teddy" she pouted.

"well she's certainly loyal." James chuckled.

"She doesn't even know any other boys besides her cousin's." Remus reasoned.

"Uh huh I knows Lysander and Lorcan." She glared at the pictures.

"don't listen to them lily there just being boys."

She stuck her tounge out at them and flounced away.

"Why are you guys always trying to push Lily and Teddy together she's four he's Fifteen. " Sirius asked.

"We're not." Dora and Lily protested. "You're always the one that makes little comments about them."

"But its funny Teddy and Lily."

"What's so funny about it." Lily Demanded.

"Lily Luna Lupin." Was all he would say.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review I think she'll be four and a half next I think it will be October please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy was chasing lily around he had just gotten home from his fourth year and Lily had decided that it was his job to play tag with her. She raced towards the portrait gallery and was almost level with James portrait when Teddy caught her.

"Ha I got you."

"Put me down Teddy," she giggled. "You're going to ruin my dress." He sat here down gently making sure not to wrinkle her dress anymore then he already had.

The portraits didn't say anything they just watched the two interact. "So lily how was your year since I saw you at Christmas."

"Fine but I missed you." He looked down at her and cute little pout that could always undo him.

"I missed you to Lilybean." He bent down and hugged her.

"Hmm, Hmm" Sirius cleared his throat causing the two of them to look up at him.

"Yes Sirius." Teddy looked at the older man.

"Well I was just wondering if you liked her dress you know she was very concerned about your liking it." He said in all seriousness.

Teddy looked down at the little blue graham dress that Lily was adorned in. "It's a cute little dress." He said at the same time think Sirius was extremely weird.

"So how was you Classes teddy." Remus asked his son concerned for him.

Teddy shrugged fine I guess. But everyone could see the slightly vacant look in his eyes. Not wanting to push it with Lily there they let it slide this once.

"Teddy." Lily pulled on his jacket.

"Yes lils."

Turn your hair purple please."

"Why."

"I like purple."

Teddy sighed and changed his hair purple if it was anyone else his hair would still be blue.

"Aww." Tonks cooed causing Teddy to scrunch up his nose.

"You look cute with purple hair Lily Evans Potter giggled.

"yeah real Manley" James joked.

"Shut it" Teddy Grumbled.

"LLL,LLL,LLL" Sirius was chanting softly but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"What are you going on about." Teddy looked at the man now believing he was deranged. As everyone else burst into laughter.

"Come on lils lets get away from the craziness." He picked her up positioning her on his hip and started to walk away "We don't want to catch the craziness he whispered to her." But loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"Hey." He yelled indigently. And wouldn't stop pouting and mumbling "I'm not crazy for three days afterwards.

A/N thanks for all the amazing reviews to the reviewer that said she wanted to write a teddy lily fic go for it also review as you can see that's what got me to write this one so fast sorry I know its not what I said it would be its right after the last one but I realized it didn't work in the story for it to be that late yet so the next one will still be in the summer and the one after that will be in October so review and you'll get the next update fast.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy glared up at the portraits. He had been summoned there his father had lately left his portrait to come and find him.

"What do you want Lily was trying to show me her new picture she colored."

Remus sighed. "I want to know how school really was this year and I want to know without lily here so you won't sugarcoat it.

"What you want to know how I have only casual friends who will only come near me once and awhile, How Vic had her second year and still wouldn't stop following me." He glared at his father again. "do you want to hear about how I have no one on the full moons and how Lily isn't even old enough to write how her and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are the only one's that care. And if grandma was still alive I'm sure she would care to."

Remus closed his eyes afraid to let his son see the tears that had gathered there the pain. "What about James Albus and all Ginny's brothers nieces and nephews." Tonks asked looking for a silver lining any silver lining.

"Yeah they care but its just not the same as having a best friend."

"You mentioned this Vic girl." Lily said.

"She only follows me because one her parents make her be nice and Two its scary its exotic to be my friend she likes to rebel." He said in disgust.

For once Sirius had nothing to say and James he was to much shock to say something.

"Now if that's all I'm leaving." He turned to leave.

"Teddy wait." Remus called out.

"What?" He spun on his heel.

"Just I love you remember that." And with those last words one angry boy stormed down the hall and two paintings broke into tears well the other three watched helplessly.

A/N ok this is right after the last one. Thanks for the reviews see reviews equal fast reviews. Ok to a few ananamous reviews.

Guru this will be a long story so next lily will be four and a half but don't worry they will get older I'm going do it until they are both old like right before they die so just hold on.

Alice. Ok I want to know what you said also read above long story so don't worry about me abandoning it and keep reviewing it keeps me writing.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter

It was now October and Lily was sitting on the ground in front of the portraits. She had her head bent over a piece of paper and a quill in one of her hands.

"Hey Lils what are you doing." James asked.

The little girl wouldn't look up at them she was so concerned with whatever she was writing down on that piece of paper.

"Um Lils." Sirius tried she still didn't look up all the portraits looked at each other perplexed.

Lily the elder tried to bend over and see if she could see what was written on the parchment.

Finally after twenty minuets Lily looked up and said "hi"

"What were you writing." Remus asked.

"A letter." The four and a half year old said proudly.

"I've been learning my letters."

"who did you write to." Tonks asked curiosity taking over.

"Well Teddy off course."

"That's sweet." Lily told her granddaughter.

Lily shrugged and skipped off. "She is the sweetest girl." Tonks said and Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"Couldn't she be a bit more sour." Sirius asked.

"What?" everyone asked like he lost a few more marbles than usual.

"Well does she have to be so sugary and perfect, Is she actually perfect."

"Well pad foot she's not even five yet so I don't think she has alterative motives." James informed his oldest friend.

The five portraits went on bickering as Lily went in search of her parents. "mommy." She found her mother washing the dishes.

"Yes darling."

"Can I use Haddes."

"Why?"

"I need to send this letter. " she held up the parchment.

"To whom?"

"Teddy."

Ginny took the letter from her daughter and tied it onto the owls leg.

At Hogwarts

Teddy was eating breakfast at the farthest edge of the table not noticing that there was a boy his age looking at him wondering if he should approach him. Wondering if he was willing to finally let the truth of his parentage out!

Just then an owl swooped down and landed not to Teddy who instantly noticed that it was Haddes  
"Hi boy what have you there. " He took the letter from the owl he unfolded the parchment and almost cried at the words.

**Der Teddy**

**I luv u **

**Luv Lily **

He folded up the parchment and stuck it in his pocket he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face a nervous looking boy who was in his year in his house but whom he'd never talked to.

"Um hi." Teddy said not sure what to do.

"HI." The boy held out his hand "I'm Roderick"

A/N thanks to the three people who reviewed and please review as you can see the story will still involve the portraits but is going to have more layers to it. And Gurugirl Roderick is just for you. I hope you like him. So please review or I'll have no inspiration oh the letter is spelled the right way remember she's just four and a half


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter.

I don't own Harry Potter Teddy was home for Christmas and pacing in front of the portraits lily pacing in his footsteps much to the amusement of the portraits. "So did you make any friends this term." Remus asked hoping for the best. Teddy stopped and looked up at the portraits wondering what to say and how to say it.

_Flashback. _

"_Hi " The boy held out his hand "I'm Roderick." _

"_I'm Teddy." He was still stunned wondering if this was some type of joke. _

"_Can I sit down." _

"_Um yeah I guess." Teddy moved over a bit. "No offense but why are you talking to me." _

"_I've noticed you around and I just you seem like you need a friend." _

"_I do have since I was eleven why now." _

"_Because now I'm done hiding and lying to people." _

"_What do you mean." Teddy asked perplexed. _

_Rod but a quick silencing charm around them, "I know how it feels to have stima's around you or I would if I actually told anybody who I am." _

"_And who are you." _

"_Roderick Fenir Appleaxe but its who my father is that would cause problems." _

"_And who's your father." _

"_Fenir Grayback." _

_Teddy sat back like he'd been punched. _

_End flashback. _

It had only taken a few moments for Teddy to realize that Roderick was nothing like his father and it wasn't fair to judge him on his fathers merits. They were now close friends but he wasn't willing to share that with his father and mother or anyone else yet.

"No " He lied and Remus could tell he was lying but once again he held his tongue.

"Did you get my letter." Lily asked looking up from her pacing.

"yup I always keep it with me." He pulled it out of his pocket. Showing her the worn much read letter.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Sirius mocked

Tonks Lily and Remus and James all glared at him.

"Don't mind him" Lily said he doesn't have a sweet bone in his body."

"Hey" Sirius protested.

"He does" James defended he's just being grumpy today."

" well it was nice talking to you." Teddy started to walk away from the portraits.

"Wait." Remus stopped him. "Come back after Lily's in Bed." Teddy gave a jerkey nod and walked off.

"I wonder what's up with him." Tonks mused.

Thanks for the reviews and please review thanks Gurugirl for reviewing and Thanks Alice to thanks for saying you liked my writing.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy paced back and forth in front of the pictures. "So who's your new friend?" Remus asked

Teddy looked at him scared to say. "He's a gryffindore."

"Well what's his name." James prodded.

"Roderick." Teddy then clamped his mouth shut.

"Teddy what are you hiding. " Tonks asked her son able to read him to see the fear in his eyes.

Teddy looked up at the portraits in defiance" his father."

"What do you mean his father." Lily asked gently.

"His father is Fenir Grayback." Teddy stood his ground staring at the portraits wondering what they would say what their reaction's would be. He could see the surprise and anger across some of there faces.

"How could you." Sirius shouted.

"Now Sirius." Remus turned to his friend after shaking himself from a world he seemed to not understand. "Remember who you are what family you came from would you want people to judge you on your family's merits because you were raised by who your related to."

"No." Sirius looked slightly guilty.

"Now Teddy is this boy a good person." Remus asked his son.

"Yes, He didn't talk to people I'd seen him around but finally he got up his courage to talk to me he goes by his moms maiden name but still doesn't have many friends because he's scared of what people will do when they find out who his father is."

Teddy sat and talked about his new friends James and Lily Remus and Tonks and even reluctantly Sirius could see that this boy was a good person .

"We love you Teddy." Remus told his son "And we trust you so go and be friends with this boy and bring him to meet us sometime."

"Yeah I'm sure Lily would love to meet him. Don't you need her approval before you replace her." Sirius joked.

"I'd never replace Lily." Teddy said indignantly.

"oh Touchy." Sirius smirked.

"Shut up Padfoot." James growled.

"Fine," I'm sorry Teddy.

"Well I'm going to bed" Teddy yawned walking away and the portraits watched a boy who was on the verge of adulthood who was making hard decisions and was someone they could be proud of.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry this was out so late. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter

"Guess what." Lily waved a piece of paper in front of the portraits faces.

"What do you have their Lily?" the elder lily asked her beaming granddaughter.

"A birthday letter from Teddy."

"Oh really is it your birthday" Tonks asked.

"Yep, I'm five." She held up her whole hand proudly showing off her five fingers.

"Wow your getting big." James grinned at her. "

"So what does Teddy have to say." Remus asked.

"Well he says he misses me. And he's bringing his friend Roderick home for the summer."

"Wait you read that all by yourself." Sirius asked ignoring the looks of astonishment on everyone else's faces.

"Of course not Silly, mummy read it to me." She rolled her eyes at Sirius like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What." Remus sputtered Roderick is coming here to Potter Manor."

Lily nodded her head. "I can't wait to meet him.

"Do you think he's nice." Tonks asked.

Lily shrugged "He wrote me a letter once."

"What did it say." Lily Potter asked

"just Hello and he couldn't wait to meet me. Well I've got to go mommy said the cakes almost ready." And with a wave she was gone.

"Hmm so we finally get to meet the infamous Roderick." James mused and he thought this was going to be and interesting summer.

Thanks for all the reviews please review and if you want to see something tell me I take all reviews into consideration without a review Roderick would have never came around.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter

"What if they don't like me." Roderick glanced out at the gray blue sky outside the express.

"I'm sure they will like you."

"And they're all aware of my parentage." He asked glimpsing at his friend.

"yes." Teddy nodded in the affirmative.

"And how do they feel about it."

"Well I mean they weren't exactly thrilled at first he is the worst werewolf every." Teddy grimaced apologetically. "But I had to remind them about Sirius though my family is pretty don't judge a book by its cover now. Heck one of them is named after Severus Snape."

The y spend the rest of the ride playing exploding snapes as the Hogwarts express pulled into King cross station both boys could feel there nervousness coming back. They grabbed their trunks and made their way off the train.

They got slightly pushed aside as Vic came rushing past them her perfect little Veela nose up in the air. Which teddy found hilarious because only half an hour before she was talking to them but he swore that girl had split personality disorder.

"Teddy,Teddy" He heard shouting and turned to look there was 7 year old Albus and 9 year old James jumping up and down under the amused gaze of there father. He looked around Harry's feet hoping to catch a glimpse of Lily when he didn't see her he started to panic and pick up his pace towards his godfather.

"Where's lily?" he tried not to let his panic show.

"Oh she stayed home with Ginny ."

"Why." Harry just shrugged. And he turned to Roderick.

"You must be Roderick. A pleasure to meet you.

"Um you to." His head was down cast at meeting the famous Harry Potter.

"Well boys lets get going Harry helped them load their trunks into the car and buckled James and Albus in. As soon as the car pulled into the drive way a whirlwind of red had the door open.

"Teddy your home." She bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Yep he scooped her up and turned her so she could see Roderick who had just emerged from the car behind him. "Lily I would like you to meet my friend Roderick."

"It's nice to meet you Roderick." Lily smiled at the Brown haired boy.

"Nice to meet you to miss Lily." He said to the little girl causing her to giggle and bury her head in Teddy's chest.

She started to wiggle. "Put me down Teddy." She grabbed both Teddy and Rod's hands and pulled them towards the house leaving Harry to grab the trunks. She threw the door open ok so she had some help from Teddy and she proudly grinned at them. "Like my sign." There in front of them was a giant sign.

**Welcome Home Teddy and Roderick. **

The words were flashing in red and Gold. "Wow its amazing Lils." He mouthed thank you to his Aunt Ginny who gave him a smiling nod.

"Come on I want you to meet my parents." Teddy said to Rod.

"Wait I thought your parents were dead." Roderick asked in confusion.

"their portraits silly." Lilly giggled skipping ahead of the boys. "Hi aunt Tonks Uncle Remus Teddy brought his friend."

"Really " They peered out of there frames trying to catch a glimpse.

"Hello Mum Dad." Teddy stopped in front of them. "This is my friend Roderick."

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, Its nice to meet you."

"oh none of this Mr. and Mrs. Lupin" Tonks said "Its Tonks and Remus."

"Ok Tonks Remus." He scrunched his nose up at her name.

"I'll explain later." Teddy whispered.

"so you're the black sheep. Welcome to the club." Sirius shouted jovially.

"Sirius." Lily the elder yelled at him. "Don't pay him no mind dear he's a few crayons short of a full box."

"Oh which colors."

The eldest lily looked at him like he lost every single marble she thought he may have possessed.

"Pink and Purple." Little lily giggled.

"anyway why don't you tell us about your self." Remus asked and Roderick told them about his life his school and how him and teddy meet once the three of them left James looked around and said.

"Well he seemed saner then Sirius at least.

"Hey" Sirius yelled indignantly. As he started to chase James though the other portraits upsetting there occupants.

A/N thanks for the reviews I do except annonymas one's so review thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy looked up at the portraits. "So what did you think?" It was September 1st and Teddy was headed to his sixth year of Hogwarts the portraits had gotten to know Roderick throughout the summer.

"He seems like a nice boy a little shy but a good and kind friend to have." Remus said.

"To Serious for my taste." Sirius started to crack up at his own joke.

"He's five I swear." Tonks muttered under her breath and lily nodded in agreement. "But really Teddy we like the boy and are glad you have friends and You'll go to your sixth year happy." She smiled down at her son.

"Thanks mum." He grinned.

"it's the Marauder minus two." James smirked.

"Minus one." Remus growled we don't consider that rat a Marauder any more.

"True." James nodded so find a third."

"Don't encourage pranks james." Lily scolded.

"Ah Lily." He pouted.

Teddy just rolled his eyes and walked way. Some times he thought they all were as mature as five year olds.

A/N thanks for the review please review. Give me suggestions next up will be Lily in front of the portraits what do you want to see her doing or saying remember she'll be between five and a half and six.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny Potter got more and more like her mother the older she got. Not that she would admit it but her daughter certainly would and that's why one Lily Luna Potter was sneaking down the dark Corridors of Potter manor that April morning a month before her sixth birthday.

She was going to break into that broom shed it was the last thing she did. She would have just snitched James but that boy was way to attached to his broom and actually slept with the thing. So here she was under cover of darkness sneaking out of the house. But if the stories were to be believed her mother did the same thing which just made her scowl more.

Sirius who had been sleeping peacefully in his frame heard a noise he looked around and saw a tiny shadow creeping through the house.

"Psst." He called to the other portraits. All there eyes flew open.

"What." James hissed. He was not a morning person in the least.

"We have a visitor." He pointed to the moving shadow.

"Who's there?" Remus called out Lily debated but finally stopped in her tracks.

"Its just me go back to sleep you nosy Portraits." Mainly she was talking to James and Sirius.

"And what young lady may I ask are you doing out of bed at this hour for." Lily asked her granddaughter.

"Sneaking out to ride a broom." She tilted her head up defiantly.

"Oh really, You think so do you." Sirius asked.

"Yes and if you tell I'll Tell everyone you still sleep with a teddy bear." Lily quipped.

"Hey how did you know that." Sirius pouted.

"I didn't but now I do she smirked well the rest of the portraits started laughing.

"Go on dear we'll cover for you." Tonks smiled at her."

"We will not" The elder Lily scowled she's not even six yet.

"Its in her blood Lily she'll be fine." James added.

"Fine" Lily sighed in defeat. Little Lily skipped off joyfully well the elder Lily scowled at her husband. "But when Ginny finds out I'm blaming it on you and Tonks with that both said portraits shrank back Ginny Potters Temper was legendary.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review. This was for Juliet who wanted lily sneaking out to ride a broom. next up Teddy will be back from his sixth year should Ro


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy was worried as he walked through the door after his sixth year of Hogwarts where was Lily usually she would be there to greet him. He hurried to the portraits hoping that she was there. Harry and Ginny hadn't said anything about her being ill. He thought back through the conversations he'd had with his godfather. No nothing about an ill Lily.

He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Lily in front of the portraits. A pink ballerina outfit on twirling in front of the portraits.

"Do you think Teddy will like my dancing." He heard her ask the elder Lily.

"I love your dancing you dance beautifully." Teddy called out causing Lily to whip her head around and Grin at him. She started running towards him and he opened his arms catching her and swinging her up onto his hip. "Omp, Your getting to big for this he teased her tickling her stomach.

"I am not." She giggled.

"Uh huh what have you been eating your meals plus your brothers." He walked in front of the portraits.

"No, "she laughed.

"hello" he nodded toward the portraits."

"Teddy." They all smiled.

"So where's Roderick." Tonks asked.

"Interning at the Quibbler."

"he's working for Auntie Luna." Lily clapped her hands.

"yup."

"And what do you want to do."

"I'm not sure yet." He shrugged.

"You can do anything you want." Lily piped up.

"She's right son you can," Remus added.

Teddy gave a faint smile and looked down at Lily "Well right now all I want to do is dance with my little ballerina." He placed Lily back down on her feet. "May I have this dance my lady." He gave her a courtly bow.

"Yes you may," she stifled her giggles with her hand and with her other hand took teddy and everyone watched as he twirled her around in circles.

"Their in there own little world." Sirius sighed. Fondly. As the two of them a six year old and a seventeen year old danced to there own music not caring that one was a warewolf and one was the youngest of the potter to clan because together they could be themselves friends forever age barring nothing.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review this is for Crystal flowers who wanted lily to be a ballerina. Next up Teddy talks careers so give me some idea's of what you want him to do.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Harry Potter

"And they lived happily ever after." Teddy closed the book and looked down at a sleepy eyed lily he stood up and tucked the blankets around her closer and kissed her forehead. "Good night princess."

"Night Teddy." Teddy left flicking on the little ballerina night light before closing the door.

"is she asleep." Ginny asked when Teddy passed her on the way to his room not quit ready to face his father and everyone else.

"Almost." She nodded her head and went back to reading the prophet.

Teddy sat down and placed his head in his hands. He sighed and stood up. He went over to his trunk and opened the lid. He took the first journal he came to off of the front and flipped through the pages remembering as he wrote them.

Teddy knew what he wanted to do he just wasn't sure anyone would be supportive of him. He wanted to work on rights for Werewolf's and other creatures. He wanted to write books about his experience in the wizard world as a werewolf. He wanted to make the world a better place.

James was the first one to spot Teddy. "So where's your little shadow."

"Asleep."

"So Teddy its almost your seventh year your seventeen what is your life goal." Remus asked his son.

"I'm not sure he lied not ready to open himself up.

"What about an Arour" James suggested.

"That's uncle Harry's job and plus werewolf as an Arour I don't see that going over to well."

" A healer." Lily suggested.

"No every time I saw a sick little girl I couldn't save I'd think of Lily.

"What about a Teacher." Remus suggested.

Teddy just looked at his father like he was crazy. "That didn't work out to well for you did it."

"A Qudditch Player." Dora suggested. "I'm ok on a broom but not good enough to play professionally

"A ninja." Sirius yelled out. Making odd movements.

Everyone looked at him. "Huh" Teddy asked in complete confusion.

"Ignore him I think he's been sniffing the glue again." James laughed.

Sirius stuck out his tongue which everyone took as an admission that he had been sniffing the glue again.

Remus looked into his sons eyes. "Teddy I have a feeling you know what you want to do what is it."

"I want to write about being a werewolf I want to work for Rights for different creatures he looked up at them self consciously.

"Teddy that is a noble and great cause and if that's what you want to do then I think you should do it." Dora said.

"Yeah and Hermione will be happy." James added

"That actually something he can work with why don't you apprentice with your Aunt Hermione in her ministry offices this summer. Lily asked.

"That's a good idea thanks aunt Lily. He smiled as he walked way.

"He's going to do big things." Remus whispered.

And everyone else nodded in agreement.

A/N thanks for the reviews this idea came from fantasy lover other people who helped were. GinervaWeasleyrocks and Guru girl please review.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Harry Potter

Come on Come on seven year old Lily came running through the halls. We have to get going now now we're going to miss Teddy's graduation.

"James that's not a hat it goes around your k neck." She stopped in her tracks and looked at her elder brother who had tied his tie around his head. "Dad." She ran straight into him.

"lils what's up."

"Tonks and Ramus want to see you." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the portraits. Now Harry usually made it a rule not to go near the portraits they weren't alive he wouldn't get attached to them and he was slightly worried that his daughter was so attached. But he couldn't seem to convince her that it was a bad idea. "I have him." She stopped in front of the gilded frames." He little body out of breath.

"Yes thank you Lily." James smiled down at his granddaughter. "How are you son."

"I'm fine thank you." Harry said stiffly he didn't grow up with parents he didn't want a paintings concern. It made him feel odd.

"So Teddy's graduating today is he." Remus smiled fondly.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Can you Tell him how proud I am of him and give him the watch I left in your procession." Harry odded his head.

"I wonder what color his hair will be for the ceremony." Tonks mused.

"Blue." Lily said.

"How do you know" Lily asked her granddaughter.

"I wrote and asked him to make it blue." She shrugged. "Now we have to go or we'll be late. She pulled her dad away and waved behind her.

"We are going to be in trouble for the next four years as they are both at home." Sirius shuddered wondering what developments would happen.

"Shut up Sirius." Tonks elbowed him.

The Potters made it to Hogwarts and looked up at the stage were all the graduates sat. they listened attentively as each name was called. Finally they heard it "Theadore Remus Lupin." They watched as the blue haired teen walked across the stage and received his diploma from Professor McGonagall.

After everyone had received there diploma's the Graduates rushed out onto the grounds to meet there family's. Lily kicked her brothers leg out of the way and rushed to Teddy who scopped her up. "Congrats Teddy." She squealed kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Lily pad." He looked up to find his god father in front of him.

Harry hugged him "I'm so proud of you ted. And I have something for you." He pulled out the watch.

"Your father wanted me to give you this."

"Thanks " Teddy whispered. As he took the watch and anyone watching the scene would realize one chapter was closing and another was opening.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Harry Potter

"Teddy you look tired." Lily said after looking up at her best friend. "is Aunt Hermione working you hard. "

"No squirt its just getting near the full moon." He sighed and took her hand as she started to skip down the Hall.

"Do you like working with Aunt Mione." She asked.

"Yes I love it."

"That's good to here." Remus said as they came to stand in front of the portraits.

"Have you taken your wolfsbane." Tonks asked looking at her sons pale face.

"Yes mum don't worry I took it."

Teddy stayed in the room across from the portraits when he was in transformation. The door was always securely locked.

That night as Teddy locked himself in the room James whispered to lily. "I wonder what time she'll come tonight."

"Properly twenty minuets after her parents go to bed." She answered.

"I don't know how she never gets caught." Remus said.

"it's the marauders blood." Sirius and James chuckled and sure enough as soon as Harry and Ginny had called it a night they heard soft footsteps down the hall. They looked up and there was Lily her red hair bathed in moonlight.

She gave the portraits a small wave before cuddling up beside the door and clutching her stuff werewolf to her. She covered herself with her blanket, and like every full moon before that day that Teddy was home Lily whispered "Goodnight Teddy." Before letting her own eyes close.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy groaned the morning after the full moon, His whole body ached. The only thing that made him feel better was the fact that he knew that Lily was outside the door, He had never actually saw her asleep outside the door but he had heard from Harry and from his Parents about how every night he was home during the full moon she would sleep outside his door.

This time he was going to catch her. He slipped on the extra pair of clothes that were left in the room for him and silently slipped out of the room. He smiled slightly when he looked down at the young red head curled against the door frame. He looked over at the portraits and held his finger up for silence, He bent down and scooped her gently into his arms.

"Lily" He sighed sadly at the fact that this little girl thought she had to sleep on a cold floor to keep him company, she snuggled closer to his warmth and he held her tightly as he carried her to her room and tucked her into her little princess bed,"

"Thank you," He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He passed his uncle Harry on the way back to the portraits.

"Did you put Lily to bed," he asked looking at his Godson

"Yeah," He left his godfather and went back to the portraits.

"Good morning son," Remus said

"Morning dad"

"So I see you finally found your sleeping beauty," Sirius teased.

"Yeah I just wish she didn't feel the need to do that"

"Teddy you need to realize that even though Lily is only seven she'd do anything for you, you're the center of that little girls world.

"I know but what is she going to do when she is ostersized for being best friends with a werewolf once she gets to Hogwarts." He asked

Lily looked down at the teen, "I know my granddaughter Teddy she's a strong little girl she'll make it through it she is very much like her mother but somehow she got her Aunt Luna's ability to let things roll off her back."

Teddy nodded his head He left silently he felt better but he wondered what the coming years would bring them.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long please review. Also I've updated my teddy's lily story so please read and review that.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Harry Potter

Eight year old lily sighed she was bored out of her mind they had just dropped James the most annoying brother in the world off for his first year of Hogwarts, Albus was over at uncle Bills Playing with Louis and Teddy was working. That's when she decided she's do some reading.

Lily snuck into the Potter library and glanced over the titles of the books until she found the one she was looking for. The one title Anamagious Transformations. Now she knew she was only eight and really couldn't even try to contemplate trying to change into one but that didn't mean she couldn't read about it. She took the book and snuck back down the hall way and passed the portraits.

"Hello this fine morning Lily and what are you doing." Sirius looked at her with suspicion.

"Nothing" She lied a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Padfoot" I think we need to give the little flower lying lessons don't you." James asked.

"Why yes Prongs I do."

"You'll do no such thing." Lily said and then turned to her granddaughter. "Now Lily what are you doing."

She scowled they always caught her blasted portraits. She held the book out far enough so that they could see it but not far enough that they could read the title.

"Your reading a book.: Remus asked in confusion.

"Yeah lets go with that." Lily said.

"What's the title of the book."

"Nothing." She evaded.

"Lily." The elder Lily had a warning tone to her voice.

"Fine its Anamagious transformations."

"WHAT." All they all yelled. "Lily Luna Potter I forbid it." Remus yelled.

"Sorry its in my blood" She quipped.

"Lily" Tonks tried to reason.

"Oh for heaven sakes I'm eight its not like I'm going to try the spell I'm just going to read the theory but it you tell Teddy I'll do something you won't like " and with that she stormed off.

"Well Sirius are you happy now." Lily asked upset she's not sweet and perfect anymore.

"Oh Lily it was bound to happen she has you for a grandmother and Ginny for a mother its in her blood and you know she's only doing it to protect Teddy leave her alone. James nodded in agreement.

"She's perfectly safe just reading the information." Remus looked on the fence but went with his friends and Tonks just sighed this would be a long couple of years.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry for the long wait computer problems and personal problems over the summer stopped my writing. This in part was inspired by Serendipity 10 who wanted the portraits to catch lily doing stuff. I wanted to show lily growing up with a bit more personality. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Harry Potter

It was Teddy's 20th birthday and only weeks until Lily's 9th Lily was writing up invites to a party she was planning to throw for him. She sat in front of the portraits and listened to James and Sirius fighting over whether or not they should invite the Promski Twins.

"Of course you have to invite them they're hot." Sirius argued.

"but didn't one of them tell Teddy he shouldn't be in his field of work because it was useless. James argued back.

"Yes but still Hot." Sirius argued.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked up at them "There not invited and that's the end its just a small party family and Rodrick and Scorpious.

"You go LIls." Tonks cheered as they all looked up to see Teddy coming down the hall.

"Hey teddy what's up." Remus called out to his son.

Lily looked up quickly and shoved the invits out of sight.

"Nothing much just got out of work. Lils what are you doing." She was now down on the floor scribbling furiously with a crayon.

"Nothing. " She held up a picture of a flower. "Just drawing."

"Cute."

"So Teddy do you think the Promski twins are hot." Sirius asked.

"Sirius." The elder Lily shouted.

"What." He looked wounded. "I just asked.

"Sirius the Prompski twins are worse than Lavender Brown." This caused lIly to laugh.

"I'm going to tell Uncle Ron you said that I'm sure Auntie Hermione would find it funny."

"you do that little flower." Teddy chuckled kissing the little red head on the cheek and leaving. Lily then went back to making the invites and Sirius and James went back to arguing.

A/N thanks for the reviews the next two will be during the summer because the 28th chapter has to be Albus going off to school please review.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy was wiped out he'd been working 16 hour days at the ministry and tomorrow was the full moon and then the day after that was Lily's birthday and he still hadn't figured out what he was going to get her yet.

He paced in front of the portraits his face ashen. Worry lines etching it making him look older than his twenty years. "Teddy you need some sleep." Tonks looked worriedly down at her son.

"Mum I can't sleep I have a report to write up a present to buy and the wolfsbane to finish brewing."

"Why can't Harry help you with the wolfsbane and Ginny help with the present and maybe you talk to Hermione about the report." Lily suggested.

"Because," Teddy snapped I'm twenty not ten and all these things are my responsibility not theirs.

"Teddy you need to learn when to ask for help." Remus advised his son.

Teddy just glared at the picture of his father. "like you ever asked for help." He snapped.

"Hey don't talk to your father like that." James snapped right back.

Unknown to everyone but Sirius they had had an esdropper to their conversation. One Lily Luna Potter who at that moment decided to take matters into her own hands before her best friend dropped from sleep deprivation.

First she went to the basement were the potions lap was and checked on the Wolfsbane potion almost done only a few more hours and a couple of stirs she would do it but she didn't want to mess anything up. She went in search of her father.

"Daddy." Harry looked up from the paper he was reading.

"What is it flower."

"I need you to finish Teddy's potion he's so tired and he wouldn't ask for help so I'm doing it for him."

Harry looked at the pleading in his daughters eyes and knowing how stubborn his godson could be got to his feet as fast as he could. "Of course Lily I'm on it."

"Ok one thing down two more to go" She whispered to herself. Next she went to the fire place and grabbed some floo powder before yelling out "Aunt Hermione." She watched the flames turn green and then her aunts head appeared in the fire.

"Lily what is it what's wrong."

"Teddy won't be turning his report in for a few days he looks like he can barely hold his eyes open not that he would tell you that." Hermione nodded her head she herself had been worried about the amount of work that Teddy had been taking upon himself.

"Ok Lils, you take care of him."

"I will." Lily nodded her head disconnecting the call. Then she went to do the final thing on her list get Teddy to get some sleep. She marched to the portrait hall and grabbed Teddy's arm.

"Hey where are we going." He asked as she drug him across the hall and into his room.

'You're going to sleep the rest of the day and you're going to wake up tomorrow and take your potion and rest .Then to and you're not going to worry about finishing it because dad is finishing it, and you're not going to worry about your report because I've talked to aunt Hermione, and as for my birthday all I want is for you to rest so get your butt in that bed and rest or I'll kick you.

He looked at her wide eyed at the green fire that were held with in her eyes. "Ok Lils." He fell on the bed letting his body relax for the first time in weeks and she tucked him in the way he used to tuck her in. She kissed his forehead and whispered.

"Get some rest Teddy I'll see you tomorrow." With that she left closing the door behind her and leaving the hall.

"Are we sure she's nine and not nineteen." Sirius asked in awe. "Man Lily she's scarier then you and Ginny combined.

"Poor Teddy," James chuckled. They all nodded finding bits of humor in the situation.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review this became longer and went somewhere I totally wasn't expecting but you know how it goes if you get a muse you let it take you were it will.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily looked up at the portraits and then over at the clock on the wall. "Where is he." She stomped her foot. "He promised he wouldn't overwork himself. He should be home by know."

"Now I'm sure he's just running late." Lily soothed her granddaughter.

"He better be. " lily muttered mutinously under her breath.

"Lils dear your scary." James told his granddaughter. Who then promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh really mature." Sirius laughed

"Oh Yes because your oen to talk about maturity." Lily fired back.

"She's got you there Padfoot." Remus laughed.

Sirius was muttering something about mean little girls under his breath causing the other two marauders to laugh uproariously. Tonks on the other hand had her eyes trained to the other side of the hall.

"Um Lils Teddy hear." She pointed with her eyes to the end of the hall.

Lily whipped her head around read hair dancing around her head. "Teddy" She shouted running to him once she reached him she stopped short and glared at him. "Your late."

"Lils it was only fifteen minuets the floo was backed up." He tried to explain. She gave him a critical look before nodding her head.

"Ok I'll let it slide this time but you better not over work yourself." Teddy tried to keep a serious face as at the same time trying not to laugh.

"of course Lils of course."

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review the next one will be a big chapter a bit of a turning point Albus goes off to school but something even bigger will happen on that platform now on to some bad news someone is trying to steal my stories. Lily Flower 01 has tried to make Lily and Teddy have a daughter named Dora who falls in love with her cousin's boyfriend she even named it the same thing as my story when your father is headmaster.

Then she tried to steal my drabble series the drabble she managed to put up waiting and whishing is word for word mine except for name changes luckily she hasn't figured out how to put different chapters up yet LOL so she's a bit screwed but still I'm ticked I even tried to help this girl when she needed help putting up a story of course I didn't know it was in fact my story.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own harry Potter

The portraits watched as the whole of Potter house all the way from Harry down to Krecher ran around trying to locate lost books and lost scarves. Today was Albus's first day of Hogwarts and James Second year.

"Wow its going to be so quite around here with just Lily and Teddy." The elder Lily commented.

"Quite with those two." James snorted.

"Yeah LIls I have to agree with James there Teddy and Lily are anything but quite. Sirius backed up his best friend. Just then they heard a shout coming down the hall.

"I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY JAMES SIRIUS POTTER STOP TELLING YOUR BROTHER HE IS GOING TO END UP IN SLYTHERIN." Ginny yelled at her eldest son who had been pestering his little brother all day.

"Ah I love that kid." Sirius sighed.

"I have no idea what Harry and Ginny were thinking naming him after you to." Tonks lamented.

"Ah they kind of were asking for it." Remus observed as the whole house ran out the door.

they made it through the barrier and on to platform nine and three quarters Lily still begging to be allowed to leave early and James already on the train. Meanwhile Teddy found himself in a position that could only spell trouble.

He'd shown up earlier to see Albus off on his first day of Hogwarts only to be begged by Vic to help her load her trunk onto the train. He hefted her heavy trunk into the compartment sure at that moment that she had brought every single one of her shoes.

He turned back to the blond. "There Vic now if there isn't something else I'm sure Harry and the kids are hear and I want to see Albus before he leaves." He went to leave the compartment only to be waylaid by her arm held out in front of him.

"Ah come on Teddy don't leave." She purred close to his ear her silvery blond hair making a curtain around them and making Teddy feel like he wanted to run for his life.

"Vic Really I have to run." He meant that figuratively and literately, but before he could stop her, her lips were on his and her arms were around him. He didn't know what to do until he heard one voice he was happy and upset to hear at the same time. James

"Hey you two what are you doing."

Teddy hastily pulled away and looked at the younger boy. "James go away." He whisper pleaded James turned around a smirk on his young face and Teddy knew he was in trouble he hastily tried to fallow him pushing Victorie out of the way.

He neared the end of the train and heard James exclaim. "Guess who I just saw Teddy kissing Victorie are cousin Victorie" He heard a small gasp from Lily and he quickly made his way out onto the platform. He said a quick Hi and good luck to Albus before turning to Lily who was standing by Hugo and the Lysander twins.

He could see a bright sheen of tears in her eyes. "Vic" it was only one word and it was whispered but he heard it.

Lily couldn't believe it when she heard what James said her world was coming crashing in around her. She looked over at Teddy and could see the confirmation in his eyes. She whispered that one hated word "Vic." Her cousin was going to take her best friend away. She felt a hand slide into hers and looked over at Lorcan Scamander.

"It'll be ok Lils." He whispered. Kissing her cheek she numly nodded before looking him straight in the eye .

She looked at him then his brother then she leaned over and kissed him square on the mouth. Surprising her and everyone around her.

She turned to Teddy a triumphant look on her face a look that said one thing a look he could read Very well she whipered "Your replacing me as a best friend so I'll replace you." She took a still stunned Lorcan by the hand and left the platform. The family latter found them by the car.

Lily refused to talk to Teddy all the way home. Teddy had ridden with the Potters to try and get lily to talk to him the car was at a stalemate.

As soon as the car pulled up to the house lily was out and through the door. She ran down the hall and to the portraits. "Hey lily how was kings cross this..." James trailed off as he saw the tears in the young girls eyes.

"Lily dear what's wrong." Lily asked her granddaughter.

"Nothing." She hastily whipped the tears from her eyes before running from the hall and into her room locking the door and sobbing into her pillow.

"Um guy's here comes Teddy and he doesn't look to good either." Sirius pointed out as they all looked over at Teddy

"Teddy, what's wrong." Tonks asked her son in concern.

"Vic she kissed me I didn't want her to but she did and now Lily thinks Vic will replace her as my best friend and won't talk to me." He hung his head in defeat as he slide down the wall his world falling apart.

"What do we do." Remus asked in concern as they looked at the young man on the floor and the girl in her room and they all shook there heads not sure how to fix it.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review this is my take on the epilogue I left it hear because I want them to work out their problems with the portraits and then together hope you liked it.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Harry Potter

She hates, She really Hates me." Teddy ranted as he pulled his hands through his hair.

"Now I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Lily reasoned."

"Oh no believe me she hates me, she hasn't came out of her room in almost twenty four hours."

"Teddy," Remus started wearily, "What exactly happened."

Teddy ran a hand down his pale and tired face. "It started when I went to kings cross to say goodbye to Albus. Victorie was there and she asked for help with her trunk so being me I helped her, but as I turned around to leave she trapped me in the compartment and kissed me. James caught us and told everyone on the platform. I admedittly broke away but the damage was done. Then Lily in some type of twisted revenge kissed Lorcan Scamander and told me she was replacing me as her best friend because I replaced her."

Sirius was laughing uproariously in his frame. "Sirius this isn't funny." Tonks Remained him.

"I mean come on even James isn't laughing." Remus pointed out.

"Hey" James called out in indignation.

"I think he was complementing you dear." Lily said.

"Oh sorry." He mumbled.

"But…But…come on." Sirius sputtered she kissed a young boy to get back at him that is so sixteen not Nine."

"I don't think she meant it in a romantic way Sirius." Teddy remained him. "I think to Lily kisses are for best friends. She sees her parents as best friends her aunts and uncles and grandparents…." Hear he gave them all pointed looks "As best friends and well I've never had a girlfriend in front of her."

"Wait you've had a girlfriend." James asked.

"Well not really I was just trying to make a point that in Lily's nine year old eyes I betrayed her."

"Do you in anyway like Vic." Tonks asked gently.

"No absolutely not." He shook his head vememtly "I need to go and try and talk to Lily" and with that he was gone.

They watched him go and they wondered if the rife could be fixed or if Lily was just too young to understand.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. The portraits will get Lily's side of the story next.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Harry Potter

"And then he kissed her or so James said I mean seriously she's a Bitch and he kissed her kissed her." Lily was practically yelling tears crowding the corners of her eyes.

"First of all you shouldn't call your cousin that word." Lily reprehended her granddaughter and secondly I heard she kissed him not the other way around."

Lily stopped her ranting and stared at her grandmother hope and fear mingling in her eyes.

"Really." She choked out.

"Really" James nodded his head.

"But still…" She trailed off. "He didn't stop her he didn't say no."

"Or maybe he couldn't maybe he did try and stop her and maybe he did say no." Tonks said gently.

"Lily I know my son and I know he would never hurt you that he doesn't love Victorie." Remus said.

"I just I can't right… the words caught in her throat on a sob. "I can't right.. Right now I'm…So con..confused." She sobbed.

"Lily." Sirius was for once being Serious and not his usual jokester self. "Teddy would never replace you never you're his best friend his world one of the only people that have stood by him through everything."

She looked up into the gray eyes of Sirius. "I just have to…" She took a deep breath "Have to sort out what you've said and what I know I need to clear my mind." And with that she was gone.

"It will work out." Lily said "She is just confused and hurt but she'll come around."

"I sure hope so" Remus sighed "Those two need each other and all the others could do was nod.

A/N thanks for the reviews next up Teddy and Lily come face to face and a family confutation per a request please review.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Harry Potter

"Teddy Seriously you need to talk to her." Harry urged his godson.

"And how am I supposed to do that she's locked herself in her room and won't come out inless its to talk to your parents my parents or Sirius." Teddy reminded him.

"Yes that is worrisome." Harry admitted Ginny who had been listening to the conversation from the couch said "I just wish I could slap my niece for what she did." Which caused Teddy and Harry to both break out laughing.

"I'm sure you do but dear I don't think Bill would appreciate that." Harry said kissing her fiery red hair. She just grumbled and went back to her book.

Teddy decided that he was going to stake out the portraits, he knew she would come out sooner or later.

"Hey Teddy what's up." Sirius called out and Teddy held his finger up to his lips and shushed the older man.

"I'm waiting for Lily I don't want her to know I'm out here." He whispered hissed.

Just then they heard soft footfalls on the ground leading to them and Lily came around the corner. She stopped in her tracks when her eyes locked with Teddy's and she looked like she was about to run in the opposite direction.

"Lily please." Teddy pleaded. He didn't even have to finish his sentence she stopped and inched closer to him though there was still a giant void between them that wasn't just physically there but also emotionally.

"What do you have to say Theodore?" Teddy winced she never called him that she must be really, really mad.

"Lily she kissed me I tried to stop her I swear I don't like Victorie in that way and even if I did, she would never I repeat never replace you as my best friend.

Lily crossed her arms and glared. "How can I trust you?" Her eyes like hard emeralds.

"Lils you know me you can trust me."

Lily stood there silently biting her lower lip before she finally sighed. "Fine she relented but you owe me I had to kiss Lorcan."

Teddy and James both burst out laughing at his and teddy scoped lily into his arms hugging her for the first time in days.

"Yes Lily I owe you."

"I wonder how she'll make him pay." James stage whispered to Remus.

"Grow up James." Remus said back Tonks then had to get in the middle of the two of them, thus causing Sirius to wolf whistle and Lily to roll her eyes.

"I swear tonks these men are worse than children. "

"Yeah I know why'd we married them again." Tonks asked confused.

"No clue."

"Because we are adorable." James started

"irresistible." Remus added.

"Cute." Sirius put in. everyone looked at him oddly. "What I felt left out," he pouted.

"Come on Teddy before we get infected by the crazy." Lily laughed pulling teddy along with her.

"Ah the world is back in balance," Remus sighed. And they all agreed the two best friends were one again talking to each other and everything was good in there painted world again.

A/N thanks for the reviews the beginning with harry ginny is for Phycho17 who wanted Harry and Ginny added to the discussion so If you want to see something tell me I'll try and work it in and please please review that's what gets me to update faster.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Harry Potter

Guy's I'm worried. Teddy grimaced looking up at the portraits.

"Why are you worried?" Tonks asked.

"Well Lily's been very secretive the last few days she's being very sneaky and she is the granddaughter of James and the niece of Fred and George so yeah I'm worried.

"How much Harm could she do she's nine?" Lily rezoned.

James Hazel eyes held mirth in them. "Oh lily you naive dear with the gene's that Lily Luna possesses she could cause so much mayhem.

"Teddy never did and he was the son of Remus."

"for one Remus was usually the planner and me and James executed the idea," Sirius reminded her. "Secondly Teddy did do things when he was nine we just never told you he would tell us when you and tonks were off in the nursery staring at Albus.

"Wait what did he do?" Tonks shrieked.

Remus chuckled "Well there was the time he turned Ron's Chudley cannon robes purple before there big match."

"Or the time he dropped Victorie's 7th birthday cake on her head because she was being a brat." James added.

"Or the time he made it snow in the living room" Sirius throw in.

"OK we are so off track." Teddy looked nervously at the two women in front of him. "Lily what are going to do about Lily if I was bad she's ten times worse."

"He does have us there." Remus agreed.

"I say we just let it happen come one it will properly be funny." James reasoned and Sirius nodded his head Lily rolled her eyes and Tonks sighed in exasperation

"Why did these poor children have to take after there fathers."

"Yeah like your perfect Nyphadora. Wasn't it you that spiked Severus's drink so he could only talk in song lyric's for three hours." Sirius asked lauging

"That's neither here nor there." Her cheeks heated up "and don't call me by that name." Teddy just walked away it looked like he was on his own on this one.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. Sorry its been awhile I started a job and have had a bad cold.I have a few questions One do you think the story lacks depth? and also do you think James Lily Sirius Tonka and Remus are OCC ?because I got one review saying this stuff and I wanted to hear what everyone else thought.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily smirked as she tied the letter around the owls leg. She looked at the handwriting Victorie scrawled across the parchment. Oh the little vela would be getting a surprise when she opened this. Lily smirked evilly her green eyes sparking with malice.

"James I'm scared." Sirius whispered to his best friend as they watched the nine year old send off the letter.

James just rolled his eyes, and Remus had a worried look in his amber eyes.

"What do you think she did" Tonks whispered.

"I'm not sure it could be anything." Lily said back.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts 1 hour later.

Victorie sat down at the Gryffindor table and dished up some eggs. The owls started to swoop into the great hall she was surprised when the potter family owl swooped down beside her. She gave the owl a rind of bacon before curiously taking the letter hoping it would be from Teddy not even bothering to look at the writing.

She opened the letter a glittering smile gracing her face. The next thing she knew she was enveloped in blue smoke. When the smoke cleared the whole hall had burst into laughter. Vic turned to her younger sister. "Dom What happened."

Domonique smiled with glee before fishing for a mirror out of her purse holding it up for her elder sister to see her own reflection.

As soon as Victore saw her reflection she screamed her beautiful silky blond hair was now blue and not cute light blue but like gross dark blue. She snatched up the envelope and looked at the hand writing. "Lily " She seethed not noticing the flash going off to her left.

The next morning the three Potters and Teddy were eating breakfast when the daily Phrophet came through. Harry paid the bird and then shook the paper out looking at the front cover and burst into laughter.

"Harry what is it." Ginny asked. Harry couldn't stop laughing he just held up the front cover where in bold letters it read

**Someone hates Victorie Weasley/ Victorie Weasley becomes a smurf. **

Under that in full color was Victorie looking in the mirror horror stricken with blue Hair.

"Wow um what happened." Ginny looked perplexed well Lily was sitting at the table trying to look innocent.

"They couldn't even agree on a title." Harry laughed as he skimmed the article. Teddy looked over at Lily.

"You little Devil." He whispered to which she just winked at him.

Harry stopped and looked at his daughter after reading the paper. "Lily dear funny prank but why did you turn your cousin's hair blue."

"She kissed Teddy." She shrugged like it was the most rational reason in the world.

Ginny had mirth in her brown eyes. "Oh man why didn't I think of that when Cho Chang kissed you dear."

"Ha ha so funny." Harry chuckled sarcastically.

Teddy just shook his head sighed he knew something was going to happen.

Later that night

"You did What." James was rolling on the floor of the painting gasping for breath.

"Turned her hair blue."

"A true maurderette." Sirius tried to hi five her.

"Sirius you dolt your paint you can't hi five Lily."

"Oh yeah," Sirius walked over to the painting of Lily and hi fived the older witch."

"You idiot" She mumbled.

"Lily as funny as it was what are you going to do when you see her again."

"Stick my tongue out at her."

"Mature." He mumbled.

"She's only nine its more mature then anything Sirius would do." Tonks reminded her husband.

"Hay" He protested

"Oh you know its true." James shot back.

"Yeah still cheap shot." He mumbled

"Its ok Siri I still love you ." Lily said before leaving them to their normal bickering.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review this is for fantseylover74 who gave me the idea. Ok so I have an idea for a new Teddy lily fic I'll give you the summery you tell me if it sounds like some thing you'd read. ** "The babies not mine." Teddy whispered tears falling down his face. Victorie Cheats Teddy falls apart and Lily well she's there to pick up the pieces like usual. **


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Harry Potter

"I can't believe she did that," Lily stormed through the portrait hall her face blazing with fury.

"Did What?" Sirius asked his curiosity peaked.

"Victorie Miss holier than thou threw the Christmas pudding at my head." Lily was still fuming as the portraits finally noticed the bits of Chocolate that resided in her hair."

"Well to be fair you did turn her hair blue only a few short months ago and it landed in the paper," Lily turned around to glare at Teddy who had come down the hall behind her.

"Wait, back up how did this all happen." Remus asked holding up his hand to stop what he was sure would be a flow of heated words between the nine year old and the nineteen year old.

"Well it all started like this, I went to Grandma and Grandpa's for dinner like Always and she just threw the pudding at my head she just grabbed the stupid thing and chucked it at me."

"Why don't I think your telling the truth," James smirked.

"Because she's not," Teddy chuckled. "What really happened is Dinner was over and Lily and Vic had been glaring at each other through the whole thing. Finally Grandma Weasley brings out the pudding and Hugo makes a remark that he's sure Vic would look cute with it in her hair she looked good with Blue but then again we always knew Hugo liked Lily better," Teddy's eyes flashed playfully. "Anyway everyone laughs except molly and Fluer and Lily's over there smirking her green eye's blazing with mirth and Vic catches her and the next thing I know Pudding is flying through the air.

"Oh my god." Dora Exclaimed "That girls Crazier than a house elf."

"What!" Lily exclaimed

"Well we know she's defiantly got black blood now James joked poking tonks.

"Hey," Both Sirius and Dora cry indigently meanwhile Lily had stormed into her bathroom and Teddy had just shook his head and walked away.

"Um you guys there all gone." Remus mentioned to the empty hall around them.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long ok next up teddy by himself I'm thinking just as Albus James and the other's come back from Hogwarts what should happen I need Idea's also check out my drabble series Teddy's Lily.


End file.
